The invention relates generally to an apparatus for attaching a ceiling fan to a ceiling, and more particularly to a standardized downrod for attaching a ceiling fan motor housing to a ceiling bracket while providing a plurality of connecting mechanisms for attaching electrical ground wiring to the downrod.
Prior art devices exist concerning ceiling fan down rods. In Scofield, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,412, a ceiling fan is disclosed which includes a down rod secured between an upper stator and a lower motor portion, the down rod assisting with suspension of the motor from the ceiling. In Ridings, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,654, a ceiling fan adapter is disclosed that includes a down rod that interconnects with a ball-joint and a ceiling fan, allowing a ceiling hanger, the ceiling fan, the ball-joint, and the down rod to be mounted at an angle to a steep pitched ceiling. In Markwardt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,806, a dual mounting ceiling fan is disclosed that includes an adjustable down rod that allows for positioning of ceiling fan blades at variable distances from the ceiling. In Markwardt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,725, a ceiling fan mounting system is disclosed that includes a down rod that is adjustable and swivels, and fits into a canopy to which the motor housing fits of the ceiling fan.
Thus these and other downrods for mounting ceiling fans have shortcomings based on the lack of adjustability and the lack of a standardized design of the down rod devices for connection to ceiling fan mounting assemblies. There exists room for improvement within the art.